Electrically conductive wire finds numerous applications involving transmitting electricity, such as for magnet winding (e.g. winding or magnet wire), conducting electrical power, and carrying electrical signals. For many such applications, one or more electrically conductive filaments is coated with fluid during wire production.
Conventional technology for coating wires exhibits performance limitations, particularly in a high-speed manufacturing context. Most conventional systems and processes for applying fluid to wire have shortcomings associated with: economics; throughput due to line speed constraints and single-wire processing; consumable elements involving expense and personnel resources; equipment maintenance and supervision; and fluid containment limitations resulting in fouling, spillage, and debris. Additionally, some conventional technologies utilize solvents about which some parties have expressed concerns from an environmental perspective.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology to apply fluid to wire. A need is apparent for a technology that addresses environmental concerns. Another need is apparent for technology suited to high-speed, volume manufacturing. Another need is apparent for a technology capable of applying fluids to multiple wires of differing diameters simultaneously. Another need is apparent for a technology that can be implemented and operated economically. Another need is apparent for a technology that avoids excessive operating personnel and maintenance resources. Another need is apparent for a technology that can maintain cleanliness and avoid debris and waste in the manufacturing facility. Another need is apparent for a technology that tolerates misalignment and process fluctuations. A technology addressing one or more such needs, or some other shortcoming in the art, would benefit the many applications that utilize coated wire.